The Haunting In Whitechapel
by jlevi
Summary: A MBAV Halloween Fright-Tacular
1. The Scarecrow

**Halloween Frightacular**

*** Friday** **– Sarah's Bedroom ***

**Sarah's POV**

* * *

Tonight is the night – Erica and I have been waiting for this Halloween party for the last _three_ weeks, now. We saved up our money, coordinated our costumes, and even managed to score ourselves a pair of dates. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to convince Ethan to come, and even how _longer _it took Ethan to convince Benny.

After unwrapping my costume and placing it neatly at the foot of my bed, I make my way to my bathroom and turn on the shower – I absolutely _love _showers; whenever I'm in my tub, I find myself floating on bliss. I don't have to hide – my vampirism, my worries, fears… all of it leaves me the second I step foot underneath the steaming hot water…

_**Click… Clank…**_

–My eyes jerk open at the sound of something hitting my bathroom floor… but I must be tripping – I'm just super excited, excited to the point that I'm imaging things… that's all. Blindly, my hands search the shower the for the faucet's knobs. I turn the off the water and jerk the shower curtains aside.

"_AHHH!.."_

A bloody, naked _me _stares blankly at me from across the bathroom. Welts and scars cover her from head to toe, excreting blood from all of her open wounds. Before me, she stands in a puddle of crimson-red blood…  
–but then, she's gone…  
I close my eyes shut, hoping that when I open them, I would find myself alone. I do, for after wiping the water out from eyes and searching every corner of my bathroom for any signs of a bloody me, I come up short. _Luckily_, I come up short…

"–what in the hell…" I reach for my towel and wrap it around my trembling body. I'm more than scared to step out of my tub right now – I just want to cut the water back on and cower away within the confines of my shower's cubicle.

–but… I need to pull it together. Get ahold of yourself girl… it wasn't real.  
_'it wasn't real… it wasn't real…' _I continue to assure myself as I fearfully place a foot on the bathroom floor. "_Sarah_.!" Someone calls from my bedroom. The sound of their voice nearly sends my undead heart into frenzy…  
– I slowly make my way over to the bathroom door and snake a hand around the knob. I hadn't made up my mind to open it, but when the voice calls out to me, _"Sarah…"_ once more, I fall under the realization that it's just Erica, and I'm _more_ than happy to swing the door open.

"Sarah?.." she says again as I step into her company. "–you look like you've just seen a ghost…" A trembling hand finds its place over my heart as I approach my bed – "–girl… you don't know the half of it…"

* * *

*** Friday – Morgan Family Residence ***

–the school bus – probably the school's biggest freak show. Bullies, nerds, jocks, and even geeks like me are forced together for a thirty minute ride home, on the school bus… I hate riding the bus home, but today was one of those days when walking just wasn't in my vocabulary… you know what I mean?

The bus rounds its final corner before my stop and slows down to a halt at the beginning of my street. _FINALLY…_  
–I speed-walk from my seat near the rear and step off the big yellow in pure bliss – home sweet home, has never been any sweeter…  
Before approaching the front door, I check the mailbox for anything new, just as the cheese pulls away from its stop – good riddance.  
–no mail, so I'm more than happy to skip up to the front door so I can get myself ready for this stupid party Sarah canoodled me into buying a twenty dollar ticket for.  
As I approach my doorstep, I take notice of a yellow slip of note paper, taped to the middle of our front door.

_hey Ethan… Won't be home til later…_

_food's in the fridge… Jane's with us…_

_please get the grill from out back and_

_set it up for our bbq tonight_

–love, mom n dad.

Great, my parents are finally cooking _real _food tonight, and I'm going to have to miss it…  
–oh well… atleast I get a free night to hang out with Sarah… I'll choose her over baby-back smoked ribs, _any _day.

I chuck up my losses and round the side of the house into the back yard. My folks keep the grill in the shed, and luckily for me, they keep the shed unlocked. "–okay… grll… tackle box… lighter fluid… charcoal…" I toss everything that fits inside of the grill and pull it along, up to the backyard patio. One more trip, and I got everything that I need.

I flip open the grill and a mound of muck and dust poofs up into my face – we haven't barbequed in while… and it shows. I dump the bag of coals in its entirety into the grill, sprinkle a bit of fluid onto it, and close the lid. "–well… that ought ta' do it…"

I reach into my pocket, grab my key, and shove into the backdoor's keyhole. The lock-pin slide open and I slip inside. Immediately upon entering the house, I know that something's wrong…

"–hello..? anybody home..?" I flip on the nearest light switch and my eyes fall onto the kitchen – the fridge's door stands ajar… wide open. "–that's not right…" I close the fridge – an erie feeling consumes my mood, and just as eager as I was to make it home today, right now, I even _more _eager to make it to the party now…

"–hello… anybody..?" I call out again as I approach the staircase and look up onto the second floor. Nobody. The staircase creaks with every step I plant…

_Creaaaak…. Creaaaak…_

Upon reaching the upstairs, I peer down the hallway before making up my mind to check the rest of the house. "Anybody home..?" I say as I approach the upstairs bathroom.  
"–what's wrong big brother? I thought you liked scary movies…" I turn on the spot! "–Jane..?"  
My eyes catch a whim of my baby sister before she vanishes off down the hallway.

Okay… _what_ is going on here? Now I'm frantic, but even so, I swallow my anxiety and make my way towards Jane's bedroom door. My hand _shakes _as I reach out for the handle – with a solid grip, I give the knob a little turn and push the tall oak wide open.

–and here, the nightmare begins…

I'm now standing in the middle of what looks like a deserted locker room. I turn around, but to my surprise, Jane's door is no longer there – I'm staring into the empty canvas of a filthy brick wall. "–JANE!" I call out again, but some _twisted_, menacing laughter was her only reply.  
–to be honest… I can't even say that it was _Jane_ who was laughing at me…

At this point, I'm ready to curl up into fetal position and rock back and forth with my eyes closed…  
–I'm just about scared _shit_less.

"–JANE!" I pass a row of tatter bleachers and lockers with their doors left askew… In the distance, I can make out the only locker with its door _not _hanging off sideways – but as I give a start to approach it, I hear my baby sister's voice, crying out to me in aganony…

"_HELLLLLP! help me please, Ethannn…" _she cries.

"–I'm coming JANE!" I break into a sprint down the aisle – the closer I make it to the unbroken locker, the louder and more frantic Jane's cries become. "HELLLP MEEEEE!" she pleads – my hands slam onto the locker's pull… but my little seer's heart was _not _prepared for what I was to find inside...

I yank open the locker's door – a bloody mess falls out onto the floor before me. I look down, struggling to keep today's lunch from spewing out, but as my vision focuses onto the mess before me, I nearly black out at its _gruesome _image:

–Jane' s head, severed at the neck, rests amongst a pool of vomit and blood on the floor before me – her eyes stare blankly up at mine, and I fall backwards onto the floor.  
"–OH NO OH NO NO NO JANE PLEASE NOOOOO!" I cry in hysteria.

I shuffle backwards – my body's consumed in a muck of blood and only God knows what else…  
"–What's wrong big brother…" A frail figure emerges from my baby sister's locker. His face is scarred and burned – his image resembled that of a scarecrow.  
–in an evil, muffled voice… he mumbles, _"–I thought you liked scary movies…"_ before producing a bloody knife and dragging it _across_ my throat…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Scream For Steam

*** Friday – Weir Family Residence ***

The voices in my head – more like the never-ending screams… they're starting to drive me crazy! I've been hearing them ever since I woke up this morning, and right now, I'm at the point where I think that my head's going to implode.

I _knew_ there was a reason why I never cared too much about Halloween – I mean, don't get me wrong, the chocolates and candies are _awesome_, but _this_… these… _voices_… are just straight up torture. Trying my best to ignore them, I hop out of my bed for the first time since arriving home and make heed for the bathroom.

The floorboards creak something eerie – _strange_… our house is fairly new… the floorboards have never creaked before. But hey, maybe I'm just losing it… I didn't get much sleep last nite and I'm still, totally _peeved_ at Ethan for signing me up for this stupid costume party… yea… that's it… I'm just tired and it's got me losing my mind a little…  
–pull it together, Benny. I can't afford a mental breakdown at a time like _this_. I mean, yea I _don't _want to go to this party, but hey… Erica's my date – that's something that I'm definitely looking forward to.

I wipe the boogers from eyes and place a weary hand on the bathroom's doorknob…  
_"–OUCH!" _as if someone was holding a torch to the other side of the door, the handle's as hot as the bottom of a steam iron! "What the—" I make up my mind to reach for it again, but this time, I'm using every precaution.

I wave my hand over the bathroom's doorknob – no heat, but I'm not as eager to place a bare hand around it, this time. My hand finds its way underneath my shirt, and with it there, I grab the handle and jerk the knob open.

_screee__**eeeccchhhh…**_

Oh boy. Enough with the climatic sound effects already, please! I step into the bathroom – so far so good, you know… wrong.  
_Steaming_ hot water fires out of the faucets of the sink and tub like the Yellowstone geysers. Steam instantaneously consumes the bathroom. I'm nearly blinded from the scorching vapors – in a failed attempt to shut off the water, I slip on the damp marble, bashing the back of my head into the nearest wall.

"–ugh…" I grumble, wearily bringing myself to a stance. I blink away the misery – literally, for as I rub the spot in which my head and the wall made contact… the steam vanishes… and the pain is no longer an issue. I stare blankly at my reflection in the mirror – no steam, no slippery floors, no headaches… just me. "What the fu—"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

My eyes jerk in the general direction of the bathroom door – there they are again… the screams. Having been scared free of the need to use the bathroom, I push the door openr and step out into the hallway – a hallway… that's completely full… of _steam._

It takes every bit of my might to prevent myself from hyperventilating, but the hysteria is starting to become a little overbearing for me.  
–I collapse onto my knees, struggling to capture even the tiniest breath amongst the thick fog. The anxiety, coupled with the intense heat, has got me sweating bullets, and as I drag my gasping body across the hallway floor, the security of my consciousness slips away into a mere thing of the past.

_"–argh…" _I gasp at the feeling of a crumpled hand as it finds its way into my locks. Its fingers cling on and jerk my head upwards.

and now, I'm staring into the gruesome eyes… of some a _ghastly_ scarecrow…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
